criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Blank Spaces
Blank Spaces 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the eighteenth case in Harwell. It takes place in Soulbound Grounds appearing as the sixth and last case of the district. Plot Previously, the team got a call from former police chief Michael Rose after looking for him after his mother's murder, only to realize that he was only stuttering into the phone while crying before hanging up. Diana was able to track Michael's location, and told Anthony and the Player that he called from the graveyard that his mother was burried at. There, they found the body of Michael's father, museum curator Benedict Rose, gutted. The duo then managed to find Michael and questioned him why he left so suddenly, as well as asking him about his father's murder. Eventually, the victim's old friend Judith Hamilton and local hunter Gareth Langley were suspected as well, before the detectives got informed that someone broke into Benedict's museum. The detectives got out of the rain and managed to enter the museum. Inisde, they didn't manage to find a trace of the killer possibly breaking in, but they did find an umbrella that belonged to businesswoman Zoey Indigo, who said that she forgot it when visiting the museum before the anarchists attacked. They also suspected the judge's son, highschool senior Jason Blade, after finding a prescription for sleeping pills with his name on it. Afterwards, Floyd tells the duo that he just got a text from Michael, saying he is officially leaving the police force and is not coming back. During the course of the investigation, the detectives found multiple motives for Benedict's murder. Michael confessed and said that he witnessed his sisters death, blaming Benedict on it ever since. He described the situtation closer, the two siblings were playing at a lake, but neither of the could swim, so when Olivia fell into the lake, Michael didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell his father, but he was talking with his friends, not letting him talk and telling him that he should go play with his sister. So after Olivia drowned, Michael hated his father for the rest of his life. Gareth also showed hate towards as the victim, because he said that Benedict killed his pet wolf when it accidentally ran away from his shack in the woods to the town. It was also revealed that the victim had threatened businesswoman Zoey Indigo, as she was planning on destroying the town in Soulbound Grounds to build something else that will bring her and her family more money. Finally, the detectives gathered enough evidence to arrest Jason Blade for the murder of Benedict Rose. The detectives were very shocked about their discovery, but they still confronted Jason about killing Benedict. He denied all involvement with the crime, until he broke down and started crying, saying he didn't want to do it. Jason then epxlained that he got a message from someone saying that if they don't do exactly what they want, they will do everything to make the person suffer for the rest of the life. The message also said that if he was to tell the police, his entire family would be killed. The duo asked him if he knew who sent him the message, but he only knew that the person who sent the message seemed very powerful, because of the confidence they were showing when threatening him, making sure he knows what he is dealing with. So because he was scared, Jason did exactly what his opressor told him to do: break into the museum, steal the taxidermy knife and kill Benedict when he would least expect it. Judge Blade, Jason's father, was really shocked when he learned what happened, but proceeded nonetheless. While he was crying, Adison sentenced his own son to 12 years in prison for the murder of museum curator Benedict Rose, and will be kept inside prison until clean information is found about his oppressor. After the trial, Julia asked the Player for help. She wanted to have a talk with her mother about what she has been doing, so they went to talk with Zoey together. Before Julia could even get any serious words out, Zoey scolded her daughter for daring to even try to interrogate her as a suspect. They went on with arguing for a while, until Zoey had enough, asking if the force could make themselves useful and find her phone she lost at the old houses. They managed to find it and discovered that multiple people have been accusing the Indigo family of cooperating with the huge criminal drug cartel in Derby Deserts. The team decided to keep the information for themselves and give the phone back to Zoey without telling her what they had discovered. Later, Adison cam into the station, asking if they had discovered anything about his son's oppressor. Because they haven't talked with Jason after he was taken to prison, they went to see him, asking him if he knew where the message sent by the oppressor was. Jason said that he left it inside his backpack, which he forgot at the museum when he broke into it to steal the taxidermy knife. They found the message and were able to track it back to Derby Deserts, assuming that the letter was sent by someone affiliated with the drug cartel. Becuase of that, Floyd and the Player asked Francisco if he could remember anything specific about Tobias' and his thug's affiliations with the drug cartel in Derby Deserts. At first, he really didn't remember anything, but after Floyd asked him a few questions, he managed to remember a drug lab located in the middle of the deserts, as well as the cartel cooperating with a local biker gang in Derby Deserts, helping them to deliver them over the city. After fully gathering all the evidence the team needed to shut down the drug cartel, the team focused on recruiting Michael back to the force. After a long and emotional talk, Anthony and the Player managed to get Michael back on the team, convincing him to help them shut down the drug cartel for good. Finally, the team was ready to pack up and move to Derby Deserts, setting their full priority on shutting down the drug cartel the Player has been hearing about since they first arrived in Harwell! Summary Victim * 'Benedict Rose '(Found gutted next to his wife's grave) Murder Weapon * '''Taxidermy Knife Killer * Jason Blade Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect takes sleeping pills. *This suspect sweats excessively. *This suspect uses a salt scrub. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect takes sleeping pills. *This suspect sweats excessively. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears black clothes. Suspect's Profile * This suspect takes sleeping pills. *This suspect sweats excessively. *This suspect uses a salt scrub. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * This suspect takes sleeping pills. * This suspect sweats excessively. *This suspect uses a salt scrub. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears black clothes. Suspect's Profile * This suspect takes sleeping pills. *This suspect sweats excessively. *This suspect uses a salt scrub. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears black clothes. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer takes sleeping pills. *The killer sweats excessively. *The killer uses a salt scrub. *The killer wears black clothes. *The killer has blood type A-. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Cementery. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Tie, Faded Paper; Victim identified: Benedict Rose) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer takes sleeping pills) * Examine Bloody Tie. (Result: Blood) * Analyse Blood. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer sweats excessively) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: New Suspect: Michael Rose) * See what Chief Rose is doing. (Result: New Crime Scene: Abandoned Houses) * Investigate Abandoned Houses. (Clues: Burned Book, Rifle) * Examine Burned Book. (Result: Old Yearbook) * Analyse Old Yearbook. (03:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Judith Hamilton) * Tell Judith about the victim. * Examine Rifle. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: New Suspect: Gareth Langley) * Confront Gareth about the murder. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Investigate Museum. (Clues: Dirty Umbrella, Torn Paper, Trash Can) * Examine Dirty Umbrella. (Result: Signature) * Examine Signature. (Result: New Suspect: Zoey Indigo) * Confront Miss Indigo about leaving her umbrella in the victim's museum. (Result: Zoey takes sleeping pills) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Talk to Judith Hamilton again) * Question Judith about the letter. (Result: Judith takes sleeping pills, Judith sweats excessively) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Pill Bottle) * Analyse Bloody Pill Bottle. (12:00:00) (Result: The killer uses a salt scrub; New Crime Scene: Dirt Road) * Investigate Dirt Road. (Clues: Faded Photo, Wallet) * Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Talk to Gareth Langley again) * Ask Gareth about the aggressive photo. (Result: Gareth takes sleeping pills, Gareth sweats excessivley, Gareth uses a salt scrub) * Examine Wallet. (Result: Prescription) * Analyse Prescription. (06:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Jason Blade; Attribute: Jason takes sleeping pills) * Interrogate Jason about the pills. (Result: Jason sweats excessivley, Jason uses a salt scrub) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Paintings. (Clues: Framed Faded Photo, Torn Paper) * Examine Framed Faded Photo. (Result: Talk to Michael Rose again) * Ask Michael why he threatened his father. (Result: Michael takes sleeping pills, Michael sweats excessively, Michael uses a salt scrub. * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Logo) * Examine Logo. (Result: Talk to Zoey Indigo again) * Confront Zoey abotu the message. (Result: Zoey sweats excessively, Zoey uses a salt scrub) * Investigate Violet's Grave. (Clues: Letter Opener, Pile of Dirt) * Examine Letter Opener. (Result: Fibers) * Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Bloody Taxidermy Knife) * Analyse Fibers. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer wears black clothes) * Analyse Bloody Taxidermy Knife. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has blood type A-) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to No Happy End (6/6)! No Happy End (6/6) * See what Julia wants. (Result: Talk to Zoey Indigo again) * Let Julia talk with her mother. (Result: New Clues on Abandoned Houses) * Investigate Abandoned Houses. (Clues: Locked Phone) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Zoey's Phone) * Analyse Zoey's Phone. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Zoey Indigo again) * Confront Zoey about the accusations. (Reward: 10,000 Coins) * Calm Adison down. (Result: Talk to Jason Blade again) * Question Jason about the oppressor. (Result: New Clues on Museum; Reward: Free Burger) * Investigate Museum. (Clues: School Bag) * Examine School Bag. (Result: Letter) * Analyse Letter. (06:00:00) (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Francisco Bandini) * Ask Francisco if he can remember anything about Tobias' thugs. (Result: New Clues on Cementery) * Investigate Cementery. (Clues: Torn Pieces) * Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Talk to Michael Rose again) * Get Michael back on the team. (Reward: Funeral Clothing) * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Soulbound Grounds Category:Cases in Harwell